Cross Dressing
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Shintaro has had it with Kuroha. He needs to get him on his medication at any costs. Those costs including cross dressing for the snake, arguing with his sister and having an awkward conversation with Mary. AU. Domesticated. KuroShin. Smut. Smut. Smut. Lemon. Cross Dressing. Yaoi. Do I need to say more? Don't like Don't read.


JinxedMemories here!

EXPANNNDDD! That's right I've expanded my writing so now not only do I write for Kingdom Hearts. KHR and Yu-Gi-Oh, like I originally planned, I have a domesticated story for the Kagepro. I know not a lot of people like KuroShin but I like them together okay? Um this was supposed to involve the cross dressing part of it a lot more but... I'm an idiot who's 13 okay, you can't really blame me for being awkward about writing this stuff!

I can't write smut. Okay? Good. I tried my best and I failed, I'm sorry...

On another note please remember this is in an AU so: No, there are no eye powers. And Kuroha isn't a complete psychopathic maniac. They may seem a bit OOC too... Sorry.

Factoid: I'm EXTREMELY forgetful, hence the reason some of my stories haven't been updated for months, but yep. I lose track of time really easily.

I don't own the characters or the Kagerou Project. Just my FANfiction. you read that? FAN fiction. Meaning it was written by a fan.

* * *

"Kuroha! You have to!" Shintaro shouted at his boyfriend. Kuroha hissed at him.  
"I'm not going on any medication." Shintaro groaned. He was so annoying sometimes!  
"We've been through this already! You have to!"  
"NO!" Shintaro was pissed off now. He'd been arguing with Kuroha for ages about this and this was the last straw.  
"You're talking the god damn medication or I swear to Soda I will leave you forever!" The neet was serious. Anything he swore to Soda he really meant. He'd rather leave him than let him go about killing things. Like that one time he tried to kill Tono to feed him to his snakes (Azami, Shion and Queen) but that's another story for a different time, maybe I'll tell you it later?  
"Fine..."  
"I'm not talking no for an answer anymore Kuroha. You're talking the medication!"  
"I said fine!" Kuroha repeated.  
"Oh... Good."  
"But you have to do something for me, Okay Shin-Chan~?" The snake smiled. Shintaro was suspicious but he really couldn't say no, after all he'd just have to persuade him all over again.  
"What is it?" Kuroha leaned closer to Shintaro and whispered in his ear. As he did, the Hiki-NEET's face burned a crimson red.

As I said though he couldn't say no...

~LATER ON~

"Momo-Chan?" Shintaro called out to his younger sister. Where the hell was she?! He knew she had a day off of idol activities so she was either with Mary or catching up on studying... He doubted it was the latter.

He heard a smash... Yep. She was coming...

"Ah! Onii-san, what do you want?" Momo smiled at her brother. God she looked so innocent - he didn't want to ask or make her think about it.  
"Um well you see... I just wanted to ask if I could..." Shintaro pondered on how to make it no so straight forward. His little sister looked at him expectantly.  
"If I... Umm... I-If I could..."  
"Come on. Spit it out! I haven't got all day!"  
"Liar! You have the whole day off from doing idol stuff!"  
"But I really want to read the next chapter of this new manga!"  
"You should be studying!"  
"And what are you doing?!"  
"Hey! Unlike a certain younger sister of mine I actually get good grades!"  
"I try my hardest!" The Kisaragi siblings bickered and bickered and it didn't seem to have an end until Mary had stopped at their house to find the two of them shouting at each other

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SODA?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME!"  
"I'M SORRY THAT I LIKE COLA!"  
"YOU BETTER BE!"  
"I WAS BEING SARCOPHAGUS!"  
"THE WORD'S SARCASTIC!"  
"G-guys! Stop!" Mary screamed at the two of them. They froze on the spot. Mary sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them. Sibling fights...  
"Okay then. Momo, Shintaro, what's going on. And one at a time please." The petite girl calmly questioned.  
"Onii-san wanted to ask me something and then he started shouting at me!" Momo pleaded acting as if she wasn't the one to blame.  
"Shintaro?"  
"I just wanted to ask something and she made me super annoyed because she was rude first!"  
"Okay so it's both of your faults. Momo you shouldn't have been rude to him and Shintaro you shouldn't have started shouting at her. Apologise. Now."  
"...Sorry." The two of them said at the same time. Mary was pleased with herself. She'd done a good job of a good deed. Okay. Now was to finish the job properly, cleaning the whole mess up.  
"So Shintaro. Ask Momo what you wanted to ask." Oh good soda not another person to have to say it in front of! Especially Mary. I mean she'd be all 'kyaaaa~ real life yaoi and oh my gosh it's between my friends! I can ask for more details!'  
How he didn't want that was more than he didn't want to ask.  
"I... I wanted to ask if I... If I could borrow..." The NEET shut his eyes and tried to not take too much time. He decided to just give up.

"Damn I can't take it! Momo let me borrow one of you stupid dresses so I can wear it for god damn Kuroha!" He started to blush furiously as the girls faces changed drastically. Momo's into shock, while Mary's into wonder and happiness.

"Okay?" Momo said still trying to process it.  
"Ah but Momo-Chan, he doesn't have the same chest size as you so can I sew to a smaller size!" Mary offered eagerly. Momo agreed as she led them to her room. She sifted through her dresses and found one she didn't need anymore. It was black and it ended just above the knee (on Momo at least). It poofed out and had bright yellow frills and orange ribbons around the sleeves, neck and hem. There were multiple yellow belts loosely hanging around the waist. It was pretty... Looked like something Kuroha would like, as in the colours at least.

"Here you go Mary. Go Onii-san! I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting!" Momo teased obviously okay with it and not minding the fact he was gay.

"Okay, can I use some thread and a needle?" Mary asked as she draped the dress over her arms. Shintaro took her down the stairs and got the family sewing kit out.

Mary got to work and smiled as she worked. Why couldn't Shintaro have got a girlfriend like Mary? Kind, sweet, cute, innocent, trustworthy and happy. Unfortunately he was stuck with Kuroha... Rude, psychopathic, creepy, sexually assaulting him all the time and strange in general. Seriously he could be all cute sometimes (as in really friendly) or just pouncing on him and whispering sweet words into his ear harshly whilst screwing him into the bed until he was senseless, or begging for more, and making him feel so good, in so many ways at the same time... Wait what? Where the hell did that come from?! Oh Mary was speaking.

"Shintaro?"  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
"So~ Could you tell me more about you and Kuroha?" Oh dear soda... She was. She was prying into his relationship and totally 'shipping' them already.  
"Kuroha and I? Not much to tell after all we're just friends."  
"Why are you wearing a dress for him then?" Mary asked pulling the needle and thread through the fabric again.  
"Uhh... For drawing?" That was the worst lie he had ever made... "He needed a person to model for an art class! No girl would do it so he asked me." Damn he was making it less believable.  
"Oh... Okay..." The girl softly smiled but looked disappointed. The two friends sat in utter silence until Mary declared her work done.  
"Ah! Finished! Here Shintaro, take it. Good luck." Mary waved the boy off and he knew he was going to need all the luck he could get if he was to return safely without anything happening

~LATER ON~

Shintaro had made it to Kuroha's house and was sent straight up the stairs to get changed. He put the dress on and he couldn't have felt more exposed. The fact he was taller than Momo shouldn't have made the dress only just cover his crotch. Mary must have done something to the dress, that's why she gave up on the whole Kuroha thing... He bent down and looked in the mirror. Freaking Soda! His ass was being shown off to the world to see. He quickly got up and brushed the dress down, as he blushed. Kuroha was going to see him like this... He wondered what the other boy would do.

Maybe he'd skip the foreplay and stretching and thrust into him relentlessly up against the mirror so he could watch his own expressions? Perhaps he'd make him straddle him and ride him taking it slowly but with each plunge into his tight little hole he'd hit his special spot dead on to make him see stars every time? He was getting horny just thinking of his boyfriend and him having sex.

He lay down on the bed and palmed himself roughly, moaning Kuroha's name repeatedly. The friction and pressure was amazing but he was having trouble with the finishing of the job. First he took of the black panties (yeah he'd wore girls underwear with the dress) and grasped his length. He could just about see the tip over the dress. Next he screwed his eyes shut and imagined Kuroha leaning over him and teasing on how he had adjusted to him and that he could only cum from his hand. He quickened his pace and screamed Kuroha's name as he felt as if he was about to release but he didn't. He hadn't cummed and now the black haired sex fiend was probably coming to see what the scream was for.

He had to unlock the door so he got up and walked over. As he did though his erection throbbed and the slit constantly grazed against the yellow frills or the dress hem. He successfully got the door unlocked just as he heard footsteps on the floorboards.

"You called?" Kuroha smiled slyly as he opened the door, only to be pulled inside and shoved against the wall. Shintaro stared at him hungrily, eyes glazed over with lust.

"What's gotten into you, Shin-Chan?" Kuroha laughed. The other male simply smashed his lips against Kuroha's lips. It was rough but their lips molded together perfectly. Shintaro pulled the snake to the bed, making him lie on top of him. He bucked his lips making his erection rub against Kuroha's thigh. God it felt good and... Wait? When had Kuroha invaded his mouth?! Well he wasn't going to complain, anyway it was going to happen sooner or later. Either way Shintaro pulled away and gasped for air.

"Please! I need you to-" Shintaro began.  
"Hmm? Is that anyway to address your teacher?" The smirk on Kuroha's face sent chills down the NEET's spine. Roleplay?! He really didn't want to... But then he'd never get the satisfaction he needed.

"S-sir!"  
"Yes Shin-Chan?"  
"I've need your help with something!" Shintaro whined.  
"Oh and what's that?" Shintaro reached down and lifted the skirt up to show of his hardened length.  
"This..."  
"Hmm? You want me to help? But how? You're going to have to show me what you want me to do." Damn it... Shintaro took one of Kuroha's hands and brought it down to wrap around his erection. He slid the hand upwards and down painfully slowly but there was definitely a difference from when he had done it himself. It felt so good that his hand let go of Kuroha's and just as he did  
the pace quickened.  
"K-Kuroha!" Shintaro moaned loudly as he finally got to cum.  
"What a naughty girl. Getting me all dirty. How are you going to clean this mess up?" Kuroha showed Shintaro his hand which was covered in his cum.  
"Lick it off." Kuroha ordered. Shintaro wiggled out from underneath his boyfriend and got on all fours.

He gently took Kuroha's wrist and brought the hand to his lips. Giving it an experimental lick first he concluded it tasted quite bittersweet but not entirely horrible. He then started from the palm then moved onto the little finger putting it all in his mouth. To see if Kuroha was enjoying it, he looked up through his eyelashes. The older male had a slight blush on his face and he was looking straight at Shintaro. He moved to the next finger.

Soon he had finished cleaning Kuroha's hand.  
"Sir do you want me to help you too?" Shintaro asked placing a hand on the obvious bulge in the other males trousers. Kuroha didn't respond. Shintaro pushes Kuroha back onto the bed and trailed his hands down his chest. He stopped at the waistband of the trousers and unbuttoned them, taking his sweet time. Next he simultaneously pulled both layers of fabric down and unsheathed the length. It always amazed Shintaro how long and thick it was but it was the fact he managed to get it inside of himself was the most amazing thing.

He took his face up to Kuroha's and gave him a quick kiss before ducking his head down and under his shirt to put one if his nipples between his lips. He suckled on it for a while then decided to begin on the hard length. He started pumping gently and sucked roughly.

'Why isn't he doing anything to stop me?' Shintaro thought to himself as he continued getting faster with his strokes and switching between the perked buds on Kuroha's chest. A loud growl was let out of the snake and Shintaro stopped and got out from under the shirt to look at his boyfriends face.

It was red and he had his eyes shut.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" Shintaro asked sort of worried.  
"Come here." Kuroha moaned and Shintaro obeyed. He was face to face with him and he leaned closer as Kuroha told him to so he could whisper in his ear.  
"Prepare yourself for me would you?" Shintaro bit his lip and nodded. He sat up and spread his legs after Kuroha had gotten up too.  
"Go on." The snake nodded. Shintaro was so embarrassed but it didn't stop him from fulfilling the wish of Kuroha. It was so he'd go on the medication so he had to. He licked his fingers thoroughly until they were completely wet, then he eased the first inside himself slowly.  
"A-ahh~!" Shintaro gasped it was tight and felt weird. He wiggled his finger as it was inside and he felt backwards onto the bed. He pulled it halfway out then thrust it back in repeatedly. He then put another finger in and started scissoring himself. As he did the older of the two stripped quickly, leaving nothing on. Shintaro pulled his fingers apart and took a sharp intake of air. He stopped and Kuroha's eyes widened. He could see right inside in usually quiet boy and he almost jumped on him. Almost.

"Come on Shin-Chan. We haven't got all day." Kuroha smiled and reached over to help the boy.  
"Keep your fingers like that." Kuroha whispered and gently inserted one of his own fingers.  
"K-Kuroha!" Shintaro shouted in pleasure towards the intrusion, his hole tightening as he did.  
"Come on... Loosen up would ya?" The snake cooed to the other. Shintaro breathed in and tried to relax but the finger that was moving about down there wasn't helping. He did his best but miserably failed. So Kuroha removed his own and Shintaro's two fingers.  
"Well then, I guess you're ready." Kuroha seemed please but also not pleased at the same time. Whatever he was feeling didn't really matter at the moment since Shintaro lost that train of thought as soon as he felt something prodding at his entrance. The hiki-NEET was about to protest but just as the first syllable dropped from his lips, they were taken into a kiss and he was shoved into.  
"Mmhph!" Shintaro screamed into the kiss. It was just Kuroha being Kuroha. Rough, messy sex. Not that Shintaro didn't like it - quite the opposite actually, he'd gotten used to it and enjoyed it. It was just a surprise because it was so sudden. The snake slid out but then went back in quickly. He did this repeatedly making the bed shake violently, breaking the kiss as it started to.  
"Ku-roha sensei... Please touch me down there..." Shintaro whined guiding the other's hand down just like before.  
"Okay Shin-Chan." Kuroha smiled and he began slowly, gradually getting faster and pumping in time to his thrusts.

It wasn't long before that special spot in Shintaro was hit making him see stars and overwhelm with pleasure. Shintaro chanted Kuroha's name repeatedly and soon released all over Kuroha's naked body and his sister's dress. He made a note to wash it and Kuroha continued to stroke him, milking as much out of him as he could.

"Shintaro can I?" Kuroha asked and the boy pulled him down.  
"Do you even need to ask?" The NEET said kissing him the next second and he felt his boyfriends cum inside of him.

Kuroha pulled out completely and lay down next to Shintaro.  
"Keep the dress, we'll use it again..." He grinned making Shintaro blush madly. The two if they lay there enjoying the afterglow until the next morning.

~THE NEXT DAY~

"I feel sort of bad for my brother..." The idol sighed. But Mary patted her on the back.  
"It's fine! I got some good material for my yaoi stories!" Mary smiled. Her yaoi loving went to no end. While sewing the dress she'd implanted a microphone and she'd recorded the whole session.  
"I- I guess if it help you." Momo contemplated.  
"Just let him keep the dress. Knowing Kuroha he might use it again and then I can use that too. I could sell my stories! It'd have a real reference too!" Mary's eyes glistened.

Momo nervously laughed. She sort of felt bad for her brother...


End file.
